Warden the Prisoner
by Varity Sinning
Summary: In the years following the Dark Angel's fight for good, Warden Granger's job was never easy, but it could always be worse. follow-up to A Talent for Death.
1. Chapter 1

It wouldn't be too much longer before she'd have to do rounds. Standing at the bureau she made coffee. No tea today. Worn out and emotionally drained, the Warden had ill-tempered thoughts about bureaucracy. _How dare they say Azkaban didn't meet their expectations. The prisoners provided a variety of services to the benefit of the wider wizarding world enabling them to repay some of their debt to society. We don't drain the bank with useless frippery._

A knock resounded against the thick wood door. "Come in."

"Madam Warden, there's some difficulty with prisoner 06038.

The warden groaned. "What is the problem this time Mr. Callus?"

The prison guard sighed. "We believe he is trying to undermine the binding. We've put him in solitary for the moment."

"What!" The Warden raged. "You great fool, his file says 'No Solitary.'" She grabbed her wand, left the man behind gusting down the hall to the lift. When it ground to a halt she charged out, tearing toward the cell. Footfalls echoing like hammers in her head. An Officer ran to meet her. "He doesn't seem to be doing anything at the moment. The prisoner is in cell 6."

"Remind me to suspend you." Swiftly approaching the cell. Fear and tension coalesced in the pit of her stomach, heavy as lead and hard as a diamond. _Sonorous._ "Mr. Snape lay flat on the floor, put your hands behind your head. On the count of five, four, three, two, one." She stepped closer firing a body-binding curse, reapplying the anti-disapparation, and silencing charms. She cast a revealing spell to make sure he was in position. _Good._ She unwarded the door to enter.


	2. Chapter 2

Warden the Prisoner

chapter 2

Stepping forward a guard flanked her as she entered the cell. Snape lay face down, hands on the back of his head, fingers interlaced. The neon yellow prison uniform added to his sickly skin tone. She cast a Mobilicorpus and floated him to an upright position. Backing out of the cell the prisoner drifted out lazily. "Good Evening Mr. Snape we are going to chat in room B." The guards made way for the Warden and prisoner. Inside the room Snape was manacled to the chair the silencing charm was removed, Granger returned to the corridor. "Officer Benton, here is my wand. Ward us in, and if anything happens remember hit the panic button, do not use magic. Let's not screw up twice." Completely unarmed she returned to the interrogation room. The door closed with a booming clang. "Mr. Snape, eager to leave us so soon?" Her tone was light but not baiting.

Snape wouldn't say anything, he wouldn't look at her either. Her voice had a neutral, hollow sound that belied the panic and uncertainty she felt. "Mr. Snape this sort of behaviour is becoming problematic to say the least." She kneaded her temples in what looked like an attempt to contain a rabid creature. "When we are finished in here I will meet with the board, auxiliary staff and the highest ranking guards to explain exactly why you can't be put into Solitary. That alone, is likely going to be enough to get me removed as Warden here. You can see that. If that's what it takes to make sure you don't escape then that's just what I'll have to do, I won't have a choice."

Snape finally looked at her, stricken. "You can't do that. The only thing that remotely keeps me safe in here is you." Rage and fear radiated from his angular features. "Have you any idea what would happen to me if you were gone? Have you?" Snape broke down in a torrent of tears. Hermione almost reach toward him but restrained herself. The beat of her silent contemplation stretched out before her. Sucking back his tears. Desperately fighting his helplessness and forcing himself to calm. "Let me go."

Hermione stood, banging her chair into the wall behind her. "I can't do that, I won't do that. Say such a thing to me?" She kneaded her brow.

"Show me mercy and kill me then. Ask the Ministry for the death penalty," with a weak snort, "I'm sure they'd be happy to oblige you."

Returning to her seat, fighting back her anger. "Mr. Snape that is utterly ridiculous. I'm just another wheel in the Ministry's bureaucratic machine. You have to stop this trying to escape-business." Arms braced on the table she cradled her head. The grating and metallic clink of the chains failed to worry her as he reached toward her. His hands stopped at the point her bushy mane started. Snape fingertips brushed the nearly intangible strands. "There's a sword at my throat and a stiletto at my back and not much to choose between the two." Hermione was so tired. "I can resign my position, and hope to Merlin you're treated with a modicum of decency or stay and continue to risk you using our bond to release yourself and escape."

Snape pulled back his hands from her, anger bubbled up, "you know it is only a fine line keeping you out of here. You could just as easily be in this position and you know it." The venom in his tone was unmistakeable.

"They know about my crimes. I submitted pensieves and went through countless hours of interrogation under Veritaserum. Hours spent giving testimony to the Ministry at the end of the war, I've been exonerated. It probably helped that I never used the Unforgivables." Every secret of her role as Dark Angel was laid bare for the Wizengamot to pick apart. The rules governing crimes involving death during war-times corresponded in severity with the relationship to the counter-war effort. Hermione got a slap on the wrist and her file was sealed. In the eyes of the Wizarding World she was simply one more person who helped win the war.

"Whereas you had the bad luck to be captured by the Deatheaters when I was busy restoring my parents to their old life. Then as well I can work out you were put under the Imperius curse causing mayhem, though that had never been proved. The odds were stacked against you from the time you took the Dark mark."

Furious Snape countered, "you don't need to remind me." Severus stared at her bare ring finger.

"There's nothing I can do about the situation we've found ourselves in." Hermione sat back to look at the man.

"Spare me," his lip curled disdainfully. "Brightest witch of the Modern Era, completely resourceless. Right. That's the most pathetic thing I've ever heard, could be that the Ministry's dumbed you down a bit." Hermione was stung by his tirade, all of which was likely true.

"Stop right there, before you say something I'll regret responding to. What is it going to be, are you going to stop trying to escape or will I have to resign?" Hermione was resentful at the position she was being put into. The fallout was likely to be dirty and public, regardless. "Once I reveal that our bond is what enables you to loosen your magical binding, I'll likely get cleared out of here without so much as a 'by your leave.' A wizard's oath is what I want."

Snape crossed his arms petulantly. "You want a Wizard's oath, ironic isn't it? Well, Madam Warden I will not take any such oath. I guarantee nothing, and whether you're here or not I will continue to fight my way out. I will get out of here and prove my innocence."

Defensively, "that is your lawyer's job Severus." When she said his name the deep cut lines in his face softened and lips blushed. The affect she had on him was not lost to her. "Please don't do this." Conflicting feelings scored her heart. She had held his life in her hands on more than one occasion, and apparently she still did.

He was embarrassed for being needy, but his want was greater than his pride right now. "Touch me, I miss your touch. I would beg you on my knees. Hermione I don't want to be the exiled prisoner of your heart." Wanting to feel the magic of her touch again. "Touch me please, just a little brush of lips." Hermione blushed furiously. "You're still so beautiful when you blush." Snape leaned as far forward as his manacles would permit, his face radiant with desire.

"You know when I resign in an hour, you won't ever be able to see me again. The Ministry won't risk your escape." Snape blanched.

Damning herself for it she leaned forward to meet his lips with tenderness. The brief kiss spoke of love and loss. Afraid of loosing control she signalled for Officer Benton to let her out.

As soon as she was out she walked over to the wall leaned her back against it and cried. Knowing she was being watched, she dashed away the drops defensively. "Mr. Snape was never an easy prisoner in the best of times. I shouldn't have removed the silencing charm. I need to compose myself before we remove him back to the general prison population. After that, all level seven officers will convene for a meeting me in the conference room. None of this would have happened if he hadn't been moved to Solitary. Officer Benton Mr. Snape benefits from being in solitary, unlike most prisoners. Being forced in with other wizards drains him, sort of 'Emotional Vampire Effect.' When the trouble occurred he should have been moved into a more densely occupied cells' division." She took her wand refreshing her face. "Officer Benton we are now going to move the prisoner to cell block A."

"Yes, Warden on your mark." Benton pulled out his wand and stood at her flank.

Warden Granger magicked the door open, immobilised the prisoner and silenced him. Hermione stepped carefully into the interrogation room, released the manacles and Mobilicorpused the prisoner. "I'm backing out with Mr. Snape." She brought him out the same way she'd brought him in. Hermione couldn't help the little pang in her heart at their circumstances.

"Warden, do you want to go through the lift or up the stairs?" When she directed her attention to Benton, Snape broke free of the binding grabbed Hermione's wand and the Warden herself. Snape pressed her wand tip into Hermione's throat.

"Officer put your wand on the ground, or the Warden goes on permanent vacation." His words marked his cold fury. Hermione was in tears, guilt pouring from her. "Slowly, one false move and I swear you'll be picking bits of the Warden off the walls." Snape tapped himself with the wand removing the anti-disapparation jinx. "Officer hold the Warden's calls, she'll be indisposed for a while." Snape spun on the spot disapparating taking Hermione with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer_ I owe this fun pastime to you, Ms. Rowling, thank you.  
Warden the Prisoner  
Chapter Three

Hermione came to, unable to move or speak. Extremely focused she tried turning to disapparate.

"Yes, I figured it wouldn't be long before you woke." Holding her invisible harness for her lever locking stiletto. "I've searched you thoroughly. You are completely unarmed." Swinging the harness gently the stiletto swayed as though it hung unsupported. "Old habits die hard?"

Something dark flashed in the warm brown pools. Much too late; Severus was concerned that his decision had been miscalculated. The first time he saw that animal intent was the first evening at the beginning of Winter Break so many years ago. With startling clarity he remembered how accomplished she had been at wandless magic. "Listen, I did what I had to do. Just like you, I did what was right for me. You can't hold that against me. Hermione please understand, I have no intention of hurting you or any such thing."

Legilimens. Hermione penetrated Snape's mind. Running on raw energy she hunted, plucked and discarded memories until she found the one where Snape threatened her life. His words rocked her, I swear you'll be picking bits of the Warden off the walls. "You meant it, the spell was on your lips." Hermione screamed inside his head. "You meant it!"

Evacuating from his mind. Hermione focused all her kinetic and latent energy, releasing herself from the body bind. "Forgot I could do wandless magic?" Snape trained the wand on her. "You're good honey, but out of practice." She summoned her wand, which jerked from Severus' grasp returning to her. "Where are we?" She had her wand pointed back at him. Severus sat down hard on a moth-eaten couch, defeated. For good measure she summoned the stiletto.

Snape's face bloomed red as he addressed Hermione. "Why are you doing this? What ever happened to your vows of love, protection? Tell me what happened to them. You don't even wear your ring. Keep me prisoner, while you're free to get on with things. Be honest Hermione...did you find someone?"

"You would have killed me without a second thought if Benton hadn't surrendered. Love, protection? Can't say that I can get choked up with emotion right now." Not acknowledging his questions, "Severus, you need to come back with me to Azkaban." Hermione walked to the window hoping to find some clue as to where she was. The distance would determine whether she could take Severus directly to Azkaban or not. "You should know, I only fought to get the job as Warden so that I could keep you safe. It was never my ambition to head the penile system. I gave up my ambition to protect you, and now you've taken that from me. But I can't be Warden any longer. You've made it clear that you will use the bond to regain your magic, to escape."

"I will use the bond between us, someone should. From what I've seen, you've abandoned it. Turned your back on me. Did you ever tell any one of the promises we made to one another?" Snape stood, arms limply at his sides. Walking over to stand a metre behind Hermione, "Tell me."  
Hermione pressed her forehead to the cool glass. "It hasn't felt real to me for a while, just like some strange dream." She turned slightly to look over her shoulder at Snape, leaving a skin print on the glass. "One where I'm not sure whether I'm sleeping or awake."

Uncertain in these unfamiliar circumstances, Snape closed the distance between them. "You are my wife, and I'm invoking the bond. You will help me clear my name, Mrs. Snape." Taking hold of her, he whispered into the curve of her neck. "I have missed you, don't shun me." Boldly he unfastened her robes, and removed one sleeve at a time. Her robes puffed out as they floated to the rough wood floor. Her scent was different, more astringent. No scent of sweat, sex or lingering death. Snape's long slender fingers traced the curves and plains of her body. She had kept in shape. He had known Hermione was deadly, he would have to keep in mind who he was dealing with. "I want you." Snape hadn't seen Hermione move, she had stripped him of his prison uniform.

Severus hadn't been eating very well, he had always looked a little underfed, but he was very nearly emaciated. It gave her a little thump of her heart to think how much weight Severus had lost. Turning to face him, she took him in, carefully seeing the changes. It had been years. "You were willing to kill me back there." She sounded like she wished he had. "My life is essentially over, except I am not at present- dead. Do what you want."

"How many times have I been under threat of death from you, maybe you need some perspective. Pulling your knife on me at every turn." It couldn't qualify as hope for Severus- it was desperation. "We can fix this. As soon as we can track the Deatheater down who Imperiused me, the sooner this will be over." Snape's words hung in the air like a malevolent spectre.

She knew the Wizengamot would never acquit Severus. Hermione walked away from the window. She had been overly tired when she had started the day. Now she was ready to fall down. Maybe she'd be able to focus after sleep. Laying on the sofa, Hermione conjured a blanket.

Severus came over to Hermione and slid in behind her holding tight. Severus couldn't keep from touching his wife, whatever her feelings may be for him at this moment. If things could only be different. 


	4. Chapter 4

Warden the Prisoner

Severus felt unaccountably shy with Hermione, who had been his wife for the better part of three years. The circumstances had been very strange. The pair shared a blood-bond while in the Shrieking Shack. Their history suggested that they were more than equipped to withstand a long-term arrangement. Responsible to each other, combined with a depth of understanding of each others' daemons, they saw their union as a natural progression. No one in the Wizarding World would have understood so soon after the War. As a consequence they hadn't told anyone about the bond. Hermione had returned to her childhood home following Severus rescue. Hermione busied herself readying the house for her parents' return, during Severus convalescence.

In this new Wizarding Era free of Voldemort, they were eager to have a regular life. Hermione and Severus wanted only to live freely and openly, taking advantage of new opportunities. Unfortunately Severus' convalescence took longer than expected due to Nagini's venom, he suffered internal damage. His vital organs took longer to heal than the muscle and connective tissue.

Hermione had returned home from her parents' house, the furniture was over-turned, drawers pulled out, contents strewn everywhere and Severus was taken. The place had been searched and none too expertly. Everything had happened so quickly. Severus while under the Imperius curse marched into Muggle London firing curses which included the Cruciatus curse. Even if they had been willing to take the story of Severus' abduction seriously, the Priori Incantatem revealed half a dozen Avada Kedavra curses. The evidence had been damning enough for them to execute Severus. At the last moment the Minister called for a stay of execution. There wasn't anything Hermione had been able to do. When she had come forward to intervene, the Wizengamot dismissed her testimony out of hand. It was likely because he had murdered one of their ranks, Albus Dumbledore.

Harry was able to have Severus exonerated of Dumbledore's murder, but no one would recognise his crucial role in the downfall of the Dark Lord no matter how loudly Harry bleated. Former Interim Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt was unwilling to intercede on Severus' behalf despite Harry's repeated requests.

Able to avoid all public scandal Hermione set about to ensure Severus' safety. Hermione pulled some strings and was inserted as administrator of the prison. To show she was more than capable of the job; she instituted many changes to better serve the general public, and reduced Azkaban's tax levy. Initially this had been a great success. Like everything else when you exceed expectations, those elevated expectations become the new standard. Or as Warden Granger was fond of saying; 'the better you bake the more they take.'

"Love it's time to get up." He purred. "We need to get started."

The scent of coffee wove its way into her sleep-weak brain. Slightly disoriented, she pulled her wand on Severus. Jabbing the wooden tip above his convulsing Adam's apple. "Why did I have to wake up? I might have done myself a favour if I had stunned you and dragged you back to Azkaban. Maybe I still will."

Holding out the mug of coffee, "ah, ah, ah, you can't. I've invoked the bond. You can drink your coffee, then you can snog me senseless. If your in a hurry, I'll let you skip the coffee." His irises glistened like bubbling tar.

Lowering her wand Hermione clambered to a sitting position. "Thanks," Hermione muttered and accepted her mug. Studying the dark contents, she savoured the strong coffee. Facing the fire, drinking the hot brew single-mindedly. Snape it seemed, had other plans. Taking advantage of her still nude body, Severus commanded her attention for the next couple of hours.

"Give me a minute, stop being so pushy." Hermione swatted at Severus as he was reading over her shoulder.

"Are you going to be done soon?" Severus pressed. "Can you do that bent over?"

"No, now cut it out, you walking hard-on. You got your fill, or empty; depending how you want to look at it." Hermione's eyes pricked with tears, the stabs of nostalgia tore at her. She sniffed reflexively.

Snape enveloped her murmuring words of comfort. "Hermione, I've had nothing but time to think. In the showers back in Azkaban I'd let it out, I expect I wasn't the only one. It'd grip me sometimes. If someone made a lewd comment about you, or something threatening I'd..."

"Pound them to a pulp, I figured that out. You didn't have to do that." Hermione had a better handle on herself. "One of the level four guards witnessed that happening, he told me about it later. He found it rather odd, but strangely he came to the same conclusion as you. That you would have been in a dire situation had it not been for me. He dismissed it as gratitude."

Severus levelled his gaze on his wife. "It wasn't gratitude. It was love. Whatever you did my position wouldn't have changed, because I knew that you loved me. You proved that back in the Shrieking Shack." Hermione's stomach rumbled. "I'll find some breakfast."

Returning to the letter, she looked it over to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. Recognising the inadequacy of the missive; Hermione included Snape's invocation of the bond, what Snape wanted to do to clear his name. And her assurances that if they chanced upon additional Deatheaters, they'd be left alive for pick-up. Apologies and regret were flimsy against recent events. As a post-script, she promised to send a two-way mirror, so they could communicate. "I hope they give us a double cell in Azkaban when this is all done."

Severus walked in from the kitchenette two plates held aloft, erection jauntily bobbing along. He joined Hermione at the little table. "Thanks." Hermione forked off bits of burnt pancake to sample. "You're much better in bed than in the kitchen."

Looking indignant, Severus stood crossed his arms and walked over to Hermione. His cock pointed at her accusingly, "perhaps you'd benefit from my other skills."

"You're going to take my eye out if you're not careful." Hermione swiped her thumb along his shaft. "Best not." Turning away decidedly from the obvious offer. Severus sat back down. "We need to find a Pensieve, then we can examine the memory in detail. There may be clues to who we're looking for, you said you didn't remember seeing their faces."

Tapping the tines of the fork against his lips, "I know where one stands, if it's still there." Snape didn't seem to be in a hurry.

"What are we waiting for?" Hermione went to dress.

Snape's words came out slow and measured, "well, I have no doubt that Aurors are scouring the country looking for us as we speak. Can you still perform the invisibility charm you used on your clothes?"

"I'm sure I can. Though I'll need some time to meditate before, it's terribly draining." Hermione repaired to the shade of the trees outside. Snape had seen her meditate plenty of times, he always felt left out somehow.

Severus luxuriated on the sofa, soaking up his freedom. Had it been a good idea to invoke the bond? Hermione was complicit now. Would both of them end up in Azkaban, as she suggested? Did the means justify the ends? If he got them both killed, would it be worth it? This thinking wasn't getting him anywhere. Hermione had changed, there was no hint of the feral girl who killed with impunity. Had she lost her instincts? Had she in fact been dulled by the bureaucratic machine? And who had she taken up with? She didn't kiss or make love the way she used to. And her personality didn't project the same way either. Who had taken that from him? Had he used his time to soften her, soothe her? Had he been the one to comfort her when she'd done everything she could for me? She hadn't taken to the drink, so had he been her weakness?

"Are you deaf?" Snape jolted from his reverie. "I've been trying to get your attention."

Not wanting to make the same mistake twice, he came out with it. "Hermione who was he? Who did you take up with?"

Storm clouds erupted in the brown eyes. A green haze cast over them as the tornado touched down. "I'm not discussing it." She turned and walked back out of the cottage. On the mossy turf under a tree, she ran through several sets. Reacquainting her lungs to the exhausting physical output, she worked harder. Grabbing hold of a low hanging branch, she swung her legs up onto it. Crouched on the limb she could rain-hell down upon anyone below her. As part of her muscle training, she had to learn how to assume and maintain uncomfortable positions. In the tree she stayed.

"Come down. I want to talk to you." Severus knew better than get too close to the tree.

There was a long pause before Hermione consented to drop from the branch. Her face was impassive as she approached Snape. "Yes?"

Severus took hold of her upper arms. It was really a matter of form, he knew he couldn't hold her if she resisted. "Who is he? I want to know."

"Severus what is knowing going to give you, another vendetta? It's not going to bring you peace, I know that much. What is it really?" She was fierce in her stance.

"True, nothing good can come with that knowledge, but how do you think it is for me knowing that you let someone into our bed and possibly your heart?" He saw it plainly reflected in her eyes, she had loved him. Hurt and betrayed he demanded, "I'm your husband and you're my wife, how could you? I could understand needing physical release, I can, but for him to take my love from me, it's despicable." Snape turned from her, then turned back. Raising his voice, "why didn't you let them execute me? Why? Did you think you were doing me a favour? You weren't!" Snape returned indoors.

Following Severus inside, Hermione watched his movement. Severus sat at the table looking a lot older than his forty-one years. Hermione stood behind Severus. More than anything she needed Severus to know that her feelings for him had never diminished. She had simply found room in her heart for two. Pulling out her stiletto, Hermione drew the blade fatally up the length of the inside of his forearm. Calmly she sat next to the shocked Snape. Setting the stiletto aside, she took up his profusely bleeding arm as it pumped and flowed. Waving her wand as blood crept across the table, she sung the words her heart gave her. Full of love for the man she healed. Severus watched rapped as the muscles, connective tissue and skin knit and the bleeding stopped. Meeting his gaze, "I never stopped loving you, not even for a moment. Don't you forget that, and don't doubt it, ever. I love you Severus. You are beautiful, powerful and the first and most important person in my heart. But I did find room in my heart for another."

"Where does that leave me?" Severus didn't want to ask, but couldn't, not ask.

"Where you have always been, I want to be with you, I have no hope at all that we'll be successful in clearing your name. But our fates are intertwined; your fate is mine as well." Hermione was mentally exhausted.

"My wife." Severus pulled her to him. Breathing on her neck he reiterated, "my wife. All mine. Forget about him, I'm not giving you up ever." He closed his lips on hers. Fingertips on bare skin, their clothes melted away as they returned to the love they found together so many years ago.

~*~  
Laying skin on skin in the sunset of their heated lovemaking. "You know Severus, I think you've mellowed."

Looking down his grand nose at her, "you're trying to tell me I'm old."

She smiled mischievously. "No Severus, that's not what I meant and you know it."

Cocking an eyebrow, "do I? How do I know you're not taking pot-shots at the old man?"

Rolling her eyes indulgently, "an old man couldn't have done what you did. No, I was referring to the conspicuous absence of retaliatory swats. I had expected you to whip me to welts."

"Oh," he mused. "I could whip you now," he offered.

Hermione kissed him affectionately, "the moment has passed."

"I'll remember for next time." Snape promised heartily.


	5. Chapter 5

-=I don't own the HP universe.=-

Hermione put the finishing touches on their concealment charmed clothes. "A kiss for luck?" Building from the first delicate kiss, their passion mounted propelled by years of separation. "I love you." Since Severus invoked the bond, her freedom was as much at risk as his. Even in the off-chance they could prove his innocence, he would have to defend himself against a double jeopardy with regard to the five killing curses. Which they could expunge, if they had wanted to. Hermione was knee-deep in conjecture. Their willingness had more to do with it than anything else. "Let's go get that Pensieve. Hermione held on as they were sucked through the darkness.

Their clothes and hair whipped up around them from the cool westerlies blowing in. Battleship grey water surrounded the peninsula where they were situated. They picked their way around the battle torn ruin, It was a comfort that Sev knew where he was going.

They approached a carved stone basin and pedestal. "May I?" Sev reached out a hand for her wand. Hermione handed it over, which he took gratefully. Drawing the insubstantial strands from his memories, Snape was nervous. Hermione knew Severus was out of practice. Being out of practice and without a wand, was a serious handicap. We'll have to remedy that. Might as well take care of procuring a wand my other switchblade, the two-way mirrors and extra clothes all at the same time. There was only one place to get everything, Master Pall. Now, wasn't the time to mention it. Hermione took the wand to stand guard as Severus went in. She scanned the sky and water around their perch.

"Hermione take a look, tell me what you think." She handed the wand over to him, then immersed herself into the memory.

Severus reclined on the sofa reading, somehow Severus seemed very different by comparison. I had just left. She wanted to touch him. She paced the room waiting for the intruders. Even though she knew they couldn't hurt her, it was something of a shock to see them blast the door in. Severus went for his wand, but was stupefied. Hermione's breath hitched. She extracted herself from the memory.

Life was never going to be simple with Severus, but she had known that from the start. Hermione pulled her hood up, becoming completely invisible and walked a little further away. Pressing herself against the ruin of a thick granite wall. Hermione cried silently to herself. Severus is unprotected. Hermione pulled herself together and returned to her anxious husband. He'd already retrieved his memories from the Pensieve.

Completely defeated Severus hadn't moved. "Take us back to the cottage." Hermione gripped his arm and they disapparated.

Severus entered the house before Hermione got her bearings. She followed suit, no point in avoiding him. She wouldn't tell him anything he didn't ask for. Though he surely guessed the worst of it. "You know who it was, so do I. His walk gave him away despite the fact you couldn't see his hair. Where is he Hermione?"

"Wallen Park." She didn't attempt to comfort the grief stricken Snape. "I can go get you a wand and things before we leave to get him if you're comfortable waiting here while I retrieve them." Hermione fixed a pot of tea. "I'll need to get clothes as well." Drinking the steamy brew, "Severus, we need to make a plan. We can't tear into the place half cocked.

Severus peered out the window for a long time breathing deeply. "I'm going to kill him."

"Are you? I thought you wanted to find out who orchestrated it so you could clear your name?" Hermione reasoned.

"I'm a jealous man Hermione, you know that. I can't compete against him. Severus set jaw and looked away.

"What happened to a future. To a you and me? Don't kill him, please?" Hermione needed to bring him to his senses.

"You have a lot of gall telling me not to kill one man, when you've killed dozens? You've looked on me, so that I knew my death warrant had been signed. I know the look of death. You didn't kill me, I'm sure you had your reasons. But he's mine."

"Severus, you and I can put him behind bars and we can have the life we want together." Hermione was pleading desperately.

"Is that what the two of you decided to do, frame me and chuck me in Azkaban for the rest of my natural life?" He could truly see that she was wounded by his accusation, then recanted, "maybe you didn't but did you consider that perhaps he had?"

"Thank you Severus, for your scathing assessment. I'm feeling betrayed too just now. Don't you think I'm bothered by this at all? He held my hand, day after day following your capture. I wouldn't tell him who my heart had broken for, he never even knew.

"Oh yes he did. I mentioned you to him one night when I thought I was going to die, I wouldn't have told him anything otherwise. If I hadn't then none of this would have happened."

"Why do you think I was his motivation?" He looked shocked. "Hermione," Severus said weakly and fell to the floor. Fast on her feet she broke the spell on Severus and scrambled over to him. Crouching low she held Severus' inert leg and turned into the crushing blackness.

They came out at the foot of a wooded Bern. The dense underbrush clawed at their skin and clothes. Unhappily Hermione's hair got tangled in a mess of cockleburs. Cursing absently to herself, she used her wand to remove the menace. Severus stirred feebly.

"Severus, are you in pain?" Hermione hovered over his prone body checking for injury or magical signatures. It was some kind of stunning spell, "Severus, there's a problem." He saw the look on her face and knew he wasn't going to like what he heard. "That was no ordinary stunner, it also disabled your magic ability."

"I take that to mean that I can't escape or defend myself magically."

Hermione pursed her lips together. "We need to figure out what to do."

Resigned to his fate, "I release you from the bond. You can take me in, there's no point in continuing, I can't even exact my revenge on Lucius. There's no way I'll be able to get within sight of him without any defence." I'd rather you not see me helpless, at any rate."

"Stop blithering like an idiot. I've seen you defenceless before." Severus pushed up to a sitting position. "I've mentioned previously my fate is now extricably tied to yours. We are in the same boat. They must have traced the owl. You'll need to stay here while I retrieve my supplies. Hermione cast the series of protective charms she, Harry and Ron had used leading up to the war. "You are as safe as I can make you. I'll be back in an hour or two." Severus pulled her into an embrace that clearly voiced his disbelief that he'd ever see her again. "Because of the enchantments, you cannot leave this spot you'll never find your way back without a wand, and also no one can hear you.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- **Thank you J.K. Rowling for granting this indulgence.

**Author's Note- thank you, to those of you who had been reading to this point.**

**Date Modified-Sept. 19 2010  
**

**Warden the Prisoner  
**

**More Secrets**

Apparating into the alley behind the martial arts centre, Hermione double checked her disillusionment charm. She entered the building as unobtrusively as she could. /Master Pall must be in his office./ Following her instincts she removed the charm before approaching the office. "Master Pall, it's Hermione."

He exited his office at the sound of her voice." Hermione, come for a little rest and relaxation?" Master Pall teased.

Hermione bowed to her former master. "Rest and relaxation? Isn't that what your other students do?" Hermione snarked. "I'm sorry, I realise I'm being terribly rude Master Pall, but I came to retrieve the items I left in the locker-room." He assented, she bowed again before moving toward the locker-room. Making sure the coast was clear, Hermione pulled out her wand and unwarded the locker. A small pouch was in there, which she withdrew. Stuffing it into her back pocket.

"Hermione, do you have a moment?" master Pall's voice startled her as he was close at hand.

"Master Pall, how may I assist you?" Hermione turned slowly.

"Spar. I'm afraid I haven't had anyone of skill to spar with since you stopped taking lessons."

"I accept." Hermione knew that she could use the practice and she was curious to see how she'd fair. "I'll need to borrow a uniform." She placed her items back in the locker, when Mark returned with the tunic and pants, "I'll be right out." She dressed quickly once he left. /Going to have to make this fast. /

Stretching and warming up her muscles, she kept an eye on Master Pall, in case he chose a surprise attack. After the initial formality they fell back into their old sparring stances. Each in turn suffered for carelessness and lack of speed. "You're out of practice. Still in shape though, I'll give you that."

"Give me? You needn't give me anything, I'm taking mine.," she kicked him in the sternum, the breath was knocked out of him but managed to rolled backward into a defensive posture, unable to gain his feet."You're pretty rusty yourself. Good workout."

"Thanks, I needed that," there was something wistful in his tone.

"I'll see you again,"Hermione promised after helping Mark to his feet. "I'm sorry I can't stay any longer. I need to shower and go. I'm sorry, but it has to be a flying visit."

"Mind if I join you?" Hermione's heart gave a pang from the request.

"Sorry Mark, I don't think that would be a good idea." Hermione was pleasant but firm." Thank you for the offer."

Hermione hummed to get ready and grab her stored items. "Things are mad right now, but I will come back to spar some more when all is back to normal." Mark acquiesced gracefully and they bowed to one another.

As soon as she could get her bearings, Hermione removed the protective spells before they disoriented her. Severus lay curled up on the ground. "Severus? Wake up please."

The gangly man came to full attention very quickly. "Hermione. You're back. The spells worked. They came through. I heard them talking to one another. But they couldn't locate me." Hermione turned around quickly replacing the spells.  
"How do you think they found where we went?" Hermione's mind worked thunderously.

"Maybe there is some kind of tracer on us or maybe they just got lucky." She was rather surprised when she turned back to Severus, who had his eyes clamped painfully shut. Fearfully, she shook him, "what's wrong Severus? Are you hurt?"

Severus didn't say anything for a moment or two. "You smell different."

Immediately Hermione realized, the shower. "I haven't done anything wrong." She couldn't deny her own guilty feelings.

"You're squirming," Snape accused, "who is he?" Severus' voice rose, full of anger and hurt. "What, Lucius wasn't enough?" He pressed his lips into such a tight line, her former head of house would have been proud of.

"Nothing happened," Hermione defended.

Snape snorted, "please just kill me, and have done with it. Take me back to Azkaban, and have them do it, if you won't do me the courtesy."

"I didn't do anything with Mark." Hermione pleaded. "Not one bloody thing." She didn't want to give her last master's identity away.

Severus' face twisted in anger, "you're telling me that you never gave yourself to him." Studying her expression, "I can see it on your face, there's no point in lying about it." Snape put his head in his hands, silently shaking.

"I didn't fuck him Severus. I can't tell you why I had to shower, but I didn't fuck him. Now please, let us move on to other matters." She withdrew her wand and tried to restore his magic. It became clear very quickly that nothing she did was going to work.

Severus stood decisively, "let's go back to Azkaban." 

**Author's Note - I would greatly apreciate any and all feedback, I feel like I can give you more of what you want, if I know what that is.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- **Thank you J.K. Rowling for granting this indulgence.

**Author's Note- thank you, to those of you who had been reading to this point.**

**Date Modified-Oct. 17 2010  
**

**Warden the Prisoner  
**

**Shocked**

"I can't Severus, and you can't either; that much is plain. I am a fugitive now, quite as much as you are. The only option we have now is to clear your name so I can absolve mine as well. Then the ministry can restore your magic to you. What I can't understand, is why didn't they use that spell on you and the other prisoners as well. It would certainly prevent escape."

"Don't you get it, it wasn't the ministry." Severus kicked out at a nearby tree.

"But you said…" Hermione was cut off.

"Yes, it was aurors that came through here but it wasn't aurors that cast that spell. It was him." Severus shouted at her. "It had to be."

Completely speechless, Hermione stared into his eyes. Hurt and regret fountained in her chest. "Right now, we need to make a plan. Can he track us?"

"Maybe, but I don't know." Severus was drained of hope.

"Do you know the counter-enchantment for the spell he cast?" Severus shook his head mutely.

Hermione was physically and emotionally exhausted, she knew that she had to push past that. Opening her sack, Hermione took inventory. The scent of the clothes and other essentials made her a helpless prey to nostalgia. Life had been more simplistic, then. Catch and kill Deatheaters for the good of everyone. It hadn't been unselfish love that she had fought to be Warden. If she had been more concerned with Severus' welfare, she might have sacrificed her reputation and fought for Severus' release openly. To all the wizarding world, Harry worked harder for Severus' release than she had. How must it look now? Severus had tried to play by the rules, like her. One thing was certain, ultimately playing by the rules wasn't going to get them anywhere.

There were other Deatheaters or would-be Deatheaters that had escaped punishment, which was something she thought she might be able to remedy. As the new Warden she had suggested as much to the head of Magical Law Enforcement. She had summarily been told that wrangling the remaining Deatheaters wasn't her job. Maybe, she should have taken it upon herself anyway. With some hope if she actively began hunting the scum, they'd find Lucius. Finding him would be crucial to saving their own necks.

So completely sunk in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed that Severus had walked off. Returning everything to the pack, Hermione put it on under her hooded jacket, and went in search of her errant husband. Husband, she hadn't really thought of him in that way for a long time. The more she considered it, the more that time and place felt tangible. She grieved pointlessly, thinking about Severus' eventual fate and possibly her own. They had barely settled into a domestic life before everything happened. It had been a relief, when Lucius had taken command of Severus' affairs. She had never understood why, Lucius had come into her life, bringing with him: presence, a certain command and rational thinking, which at the time she had lacked.

It had been that softness that Lucius offered that ultimately made her forget the many wrongs of the past and find comfort. He had been very charming. Lucius was the one who directed Severus' legal counsel, that should have been enough to make her suspicious. But they had been friends, at one time. She had been completely undone by Lucius' smooth manner and made insensible to his deception. Hermione couldn't be mad a Severus, it was her own fault that all sense had left her.

Lucius wouldn't be there, this time, with his smooth presence.

Hermione had to stop her morose thoughts, and pay attention. Still, ducking in the underbrush and watching her footing on the spongy forest floor, Hermione was at a loss. It had been bad enough that she wasn't sure where she was, let alone Severus; but for her to be unable to get in touch with her own ideal of who she was supposed to be. It was getting to be too much.

Outside of her musings, she could hear cursing and crashing through the young dense wood. Hermione's cautious instinct kept her from calling out, instead she pulled up her hood and hurried forward. What she had taken for cursing was a muddy squelching sound. Clear and untroubled a voice broke into her consciousness. "My dear, you had me so worried." Lucius stepped up behind Hermione surprising her. She froze in an instant. She knew he couldn't see her, but her displacement of the young trees must have denoted her outline.

**Author's Note - I would greatly appreciate any and all feedback, I feel like I can give you more of what you want, if I know what that is.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- **Thank you J.K. Rowling for granting this indulgence.

**Author's Note- sorry about the long pause. I appreciate your readership, and thank you to all who submitted feedback. On with the show.**

**Date Modified-Dec 19, 2010  
**

**Warden the Prisoner  
**

Panting slightly, "Lucius. Thank goodness you found me." Immediately, she removed the hood and faced the man, relief, practised in her expression. Hermione was grateful she hadn't been running, wand in hand. She wrapped her arms around Lucius falling weakly into his embrace. "I never thought I'd see you again." The sincerity of her statement reflected truthfully in her voice. Her arms were tightly wrapped around the tall thin blond, when he held her back slightly to see her face, she jerked the wand from his hand. Stepping back with his wand in her palm, she slapped it against her knee breaking the fine bit of wood in two. "Thanks for finding us so quickly, saved us a lot of fuss." Dropping the fragments to the ground, Hermione surveyed her chances.

Unable to focus her energy, she could not summon the spare wand from her bag. Lucius was slightly taller than Severus and much better fed; even unarmed, the man posed a challenge. Armed with just enough bravado and sheer nerve Hermione asked, "are you quite ready to come along to Azkaban with me, sweetheart?"

Adopting a slippery smile, Lucius feigned innocence. "Hermie, you…this isn't the sort of place I'd usually set a picnic basket down, but I would certainly be glad to accommodate you, my dear." Reaching out toward her, Lucius hid his caution.

Adrenaline ebbing, Hermione was able to summon her open stiletto- which sliced smoothly through her pack, jacket and cut her palm upon retrieval. She switched the blade to her left hand seamlessly. Balling up the injured hand, blood poured from the tightly curled fist. Holding the stiletto close to her body at the ready, she knew Lucius would not advance.

Lucius permitted a frown to penetrate his lips, "darling, let me help you. There is obviously a spell on you." Seeing that she was not about to relent, Lucius cooed sadly, "what has Severus done to you?" Reaching out his hands as though to take hold of her, Lucius took a tiny step closer.

"Stand back, Malfoy." Lucius pouted slightly, at her cold tone. Hermione gripped the slim handle of the stiletto more tighly. She choked back the anger, and regret.

Curving lips into a seductive smile, "that Dark Angel thing is so sexy." Moving his hand slowly down the length of his body, Lucius indicated his arousal with a direct and caressing touch. "Very sexy indeed. I'd be most eager to make you the benefactor of my affections, the rustic surroundings not withstanding."

Disregarding him, "where is Severus?" Hermione barked.

Lucius looked surprised, "you don't know where Severus is? Well, that certainly puts a different spin on things." Lucius' body stiffened, and he mastered the urge to look around.

Hermione on the other hand, did glance about for any sign of Severus. When she caught some movement out of the corner of her eye. Hermione fisted her injured hand into her pullover and sliced through both it and the strap holding her bag. She sliced through the bag itself and grabbed for the wand. She cast Muffliato, so Severus could approach without being heard. As Severus could not hear her, she spoke plainly and honestly, "Lucius, our time has past. Now is the time when you will give me back what you have taken from me." Before she could speak further, Severus tackled Lucius. There was an accompanying snapping sound as the larger, heavier man crashed into a sapling. Snape was all wiry flying limbs as he pounded-out his frustrated impotence on the blond.

Unable to modulate his voice, Malfoy pleaded for Hermione to stop Severus from killing him. This had an affect on Hermione, instantly she immobilized the men. Bloodied and dishevelled they both lay inert. Very calmly, she spoke to the furious men. "We are going to do this nice and easy. Severus, you and I are going to return to the Ministry of Magic to bring Lucius in on charges. You, Severus will not damage Malfoy further. I know that you are unhappy with my decree, and if you argue with me, I will have to take certain steps to ensure your cooperation. As for you Mr. Malfoy, you will be brought before the Wizengamot along with your wand, and your testimony shall be extracted from you. As for everything else, it will be as it will be. Malfoy's already pale face blanched further. She saw the source for Malfoy's shock when she moved him. He had been punctured deeply by the rough rigid stock of the young tree. Bleeding profusely, Malfoy lost consciousness as Hermione tended the wound with prodigious speed. Running several quick scans, she could see that Lucius' condition wouldn't worsen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- **Thank you J.K. Rowling for granting this indulgence.

**Author's Note- Tada!**

**Date Modified-Jan 17, 2010  
**

**Warden the Prisoner  
**

Severus got to a standing position and paced, scowling at Hermione. "You should have let me kill him." Growing angrier by the second, Severus worked himself up into a rant. "It's because you love him, isn't it. You love him, so he's off-limits. Leave his beauty intact." Severus raised his foot to kick Malfoy in the face when Hermione immobilised Snape's body. His mouth was free to vent his spleen, as he gracefully tipped backward landing on the soggy turf. "Wouldn't want to wreck his good looks. When you're back as Warden of Azkaban I suppose you'll want something nice to look at." His accusations were cut short when Hermione punched Snape in the stomach.

"How dare you say such a thing," she hissed. Slightly dizzy from low blood sugar. "Just shut-up. I've had it with your mouth." Taking a rough seat on the forest floor, she withdrew from her pack a perfectly preserved Muggle snack cake. Discarded the cello wrap in her bag and gave the marginally suspect cake a sniff and squeeze. Sort of rubbery. She made quick work of the stale, cream-filled sponge cake. Pulling out both a calming draught and replenishing potion, she consumed them before getting to her feet. Well, I suppose, I can't forego this any longer. She grabbed Malfoy's wand pieces and stuffed them into her pocket. Mobilicorpusing the men to upright positions she grabbed each of their arms and disapparated.

Shouts of shock and some of terror erupted as Hermione entered the Ministry of Magic with the men. For protection, she cast a shield charm over them, to keep them safe as she took them to the Head of Magical Law Enforcement's office. Marching through the Department, in-between the cubes, she warned. "Don't even think about it," pointing her wand at a sad little security wizard. The aurors and hit wizards looked on with undisguised amusement, following her with their eyes obsessively.

Walking confidently up to the door, she knocked. "Madam Abner." Hermione pushed the door open. "Pardon me Nina, but this is urgent." She completely disregarded the fact that both the Head of the Department for Magical Law Enforcement and the younger Mr. Malfoy were trying to dress. Hermione cleared her throat hiding laughter.

Draco was put off-balance momentarily. "It's not like you don't enjoy Malfoy flesh, Granger." Draco stepped up to look at his father who was unconscious. "What have you done to him," voice full of outrage. Sneering at the likewise bound Snape. "Problems with Slytherins these days, Granger?" Draco jeered.

"Mr. Malfoy, leave. I'm here on official business." Hermione said calmly. The Head of the Department was less than poised when she affirmed Hermione's statement.

"I'll be contacting our lawyer, Granger." Malfoy shouted as he left.

"Do that, then." Turning back to the Department Head, "Nina, I need to bring charges before the Wizengamot. And of course, I will need to be debriefed, as to the break-out."

After hearing the abbreviated version the Head of Magical Law Enforcement, acknowledged her conflict. "Ms. Granger, given the situation; I cannot prove myself to be impartial. You see this will be a problem, therefore I concede your case over to Eleanor Branstone. She shall be the one to conduct the debriefing, interrogation and it will be she who hear your charges." Instantly wishing to distance herself from the sticky Malfoy situation Nina sent her patronus flying out the door.

Hermione turned away from Nina long enough to permit herself a triumphant. If Eleanor was reassigned to the case then there still stood a chance for a fair trial. Circumstance be blessed. Hermione said in her blandest tone, "Madame Abner I only have one request." Nina nodded. "Please summon food. I am famished."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer- **Thank you J.K. Rowling for granting this indulgence.

**Date Modified- June 23, 2011**

**Warden the Prisoner**

**Means Business**

A crisp knock at the preceded Ms. Branstone instead of a sumptuous luncheon. Branstone did not close the door behind her but stood aside for several entering aurors. Hermione pleaded less than confidently, "is this really necessary?" The former Warden, Severus and Lucius were searched.

Severus was jostled and grit his teeth, "great plan."

"Mr. Snape, hold your tongue. You will have your say." Ms. Branstone promised.

Lucius tossed his hair. "Why I am I being treated like some common criminal?"

Eleanor stepped up in plain sight. "Each of you will have an opportunity to have your charges read and serve as witness for your cases, respectively. I don't want any mistakes. You will be in a holding cell, while you wait your chance to be seen by the Wizengamot. Madam Granger will go first.

Hermione followed the auror with dignity and self-possession. Severus followed Hermione's lead, if reluctantly. A flurry of activity broke out when the former Warden, escaped prisoner, and Lucius Malfoy where lead to the special transportation lift.

Bating Malfoy blithely asked her, "we could see about getting a cell together Hermione. It would make time fly by more quickly."

Unable to use his manacled hands, Severus threw himself bodily at Malfoy, head-butting the man. Blood poured from Severus' scalp and Malfoy's nose and mouth. The aurors were cautiously watching. Hermione privately thought that they were perfectly content to let the men kill each other. Hermione shook her head at the futility in saying anything to the two Slytherines. She did scowl at the aurors. "Do something, would you."

Like two toddlers deprived of their sweeties, they wrangled the men to their feet. Lucius and Severus were disheveled and thoroughly riled up. Hermione thanked the aurors sanctimoniously and turned her back on the bloodied men. Under her breath Hermione said, "it just never ends, does it."

The lift banged to a stop at their destination, the Interrogation Cell Corridor. Hermione still had nightmares about this places. They hadn't needed to use particularly horrible methods of interrogation on her, but only because she had willingly submitted to exhaustive inquisition under Veritaserum. Still, the implements of torture swam menacingly in her consciousness. They could have used them, had they saw it as necessary. Would they be as kind this time?

**Author's Note-** Thank you for your patience. I have every intention of finishing this fic. even if it takes me a while.

**Author's Note **{insert text here}


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer- Thank you J. K. Rowling for granting this indulgence

Author's Note-you've waited long enough

Date Modified- October 25, 2011

Warden the Prisoner

Chapter 11

Shut In

They were made to step onto a circle painted on the floor. "Stand still, it will take less time." The aurors scanned them, removing loose articles, anything that could be used as a weapon and anything remotely magical. The prisoners were led away to individual cells. 

_ Excellent mess you've gotten yourself into,_ Hermione chastised herself. Pacing the width of the four by six cell; she beat her fists against her sides. Truly alone for the first time in ages she could think about what had become of her life. _Love. Obligation. She had been obliged to work with Severus in the beginning. Since that early time she had experienced all of the facets of the man. A man whose personal secrecy had protected yet hurt his past and future._

The hours stretched on. When the silence was oppressive, Hermione took to pacing so she could at least hear the sound of her own footsteps. Aware that she could be observed she kept her mouth shut.

Hermione laid on the cot. She was able to fall asleep easily due to the physical and mental exhaustion. The room was stale and slightly cool. She shifted in her sleep wrapping herself cocoon-like in her solitary blanket. There was a resounding knock on the metal door, which jolted Hermione into wakefulness.

"Ms. Granger, please come with me." An unknown Auror beckoned. She straightened her clothing as she followed him. They boarded a different lift than the one they had come down on. Hermione followed the Auror through a corridor stopping at an unmarked room with a plain door. "Here you are," the auror held the door. "Ms. Branstone will be along shortly."

The room was comfortably appointed and warm. As a prison administrator she had never participated in the interrogation portion of pre-confinement, however it was obvious to Hermione that this was no interrogation room. When Ms. Branstone entered this time she was in possession of a mini-banquet fit for the Minister himself. "I am sorry you had to wait so long Hermione. As you know often our obligations supersede our time-allotments."

"Yes, of course." Hermione accepted her linen square, sliding it gracefully onto her lap. "Ms. Branstone, I'm ready to give my testimony at your convenience."

"Please, call me Eleanor." Ms. Branstone joined Hermione at the table, outfitting herself with a plate of food. She was very frank, "I'm not sure if you had a chance to read the Daily Prophet during your absence," Eleanor cleared her throat. "There was a moratorium on information to the Wizarding World regarding your whereabouts. I'm sure you understand when I say that the situation was more than delicate and still is. Having the head of Azkaban publicised as a person of interest in the Snape Escape put us in an awkward position."

"Indeed." Hermione was not surprised, after all the Ministry had a long history of cover-ups and outright crisis denial. "Ms. Branstone, Eleanor I assure you that I am prepared for debriefing at any time."

"There is a complication that you might not yet be aware." Hermione waited for Eleanor to continue. "The men have already been interrogated and we, by we I mean the Department Magical Law Enforcement; in the course of our investigation we have come to the conclusion, that while you bare significant blame for the Azkaban incident, you are of more importance to us than the need to take you to task. I won't lie when I say we were quite astounded when we discovered the breath and width of the assorted crimes and motivations. There are several things I'd like to ask you officially and some I am interested in on a more personal level."

Hermione broke through Branstone's prattle. "With all do respect, I am not really interested in a lot of circumlocution."

"The point is Malfoy, is or was your lover. Snape is not popular, and you are one of the ones who actively defeated You-know-who. These conditions are causing a certain amount of strife," Eleanor said. Watching the colour rise in Hermione's face she continued, "might I remind you that if you refuse to be a sport, there are significant charges that can be brought against you. I'm sure you do not wish to return to Azkaban the hard way."

"What is the official offer and what are the negotiable points?" Hermione wiped her mouth and folded her hands in her lap.

Eleanor slid a length of parchment off of the cart, handing it to Hermione.

Hermione was absorbed by the words before her. "You can't mean?" Eleanor was met with a hard stare.

"Yes, Ms. Granger. We do mean, every word." Eleanor crossed her arms waiting.

Author's Note - Thank you for joining me! More to come.


End file.
